


A Crash Course in What it Means to Raise a Winchester [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ben's gone and his bedroom was torn apart, like there was a fight. You said, you told me that Demons were real. Dean." Lisa knew she sounded pleading, frightened. "His room smelled of sulphur."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crash Course in What it Means to Raise a Winchester [Podfic]

**Title:**  A Crash Course in What it Means to Raise a Winchester[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:**  [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : General

 **Tags** : Kid Fic, Wingfic

 **Summary** : 

"Ben's gone and his bedroom was torn apart, like there was a fight. You said, you told me that Demons were real. Dean." Lisa knew she sounded pleading, frightened. "His room smelled of sulphur."

 **Duration:**  11:26 Minutes

 **Files:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a9y1nuk30wfr19k/SPN_-_A_crash_Course_in_What_it_Means_to_Raise_a_Winchester.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mxk8krs660uc7k4/%5BSPN%5D_A_crash_Course_in_What_it_Means_to_Raise_a_Winchester.m4b)


End file.
